


Saying Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grief, Talks of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you lose your father, your grief takes hold, sending you to your boyfriend for comfort.  But you don’t know who your boyfriend, Chuck, really is.





	Saying Goodbye

When you got the news, you went numb. Your mind went blank and your emotions shut off. You didn’t even realize you were moving until you found yourself standing on the front steps of your boyfriend’s house. Did you knock? You asked yourself this as the front door opened.

You took in the sight for a moment. Chuck’s hair was a mess, stubble on his cheeks. The nice warm robe was wrapped around him, hiding his pajamas. You heard him say your name and you looked up into those beautiful eyes.

All of the emotion that had been hiding away came back as you saw the worry and concern fill his eyes. His lips moved but you didn’t hear the words. All you could do is open your mouth and utter a phrase you never wanted to say.

“My dad died.”

Chuck gulped as he saw you start to break down. He opened the door further and led you inside. He got you to the couch before the first sob escaped you. He quickly wrapped you up in his arms and pulled you into his chest.

It was killing him to see you like this, so broken hearted. Your relationship was new, but he knew he loved you. And being who he was…he entertained the idea of using his powers, breaking his own rules this once, but he knew he couldn’t. And that was eating him alive.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered into your hair as he rubbed small circles in your back.

“I-I miss him.” You managed to choke out. “H-his voice…his h-hugs…”

“I know, sweetie, I know.”

Chuck held you while you wept. He let you get it out as he pulled you close. But when your cries stopped, the questions started, and that was the breaking of his heart.

“Why?”

“Why what, baby?” Chuck as you as you laid your head against his chest, the both of you laying across the couch.

“Why did God let this happen?”

Your voice was soft, but it still sent a shock through Chuck. What was he supposed to say? His heart filled with pain, he knew the true answer. He let this happen because he can’t always interfere, but that would off you no comfort. That’s what you needed right now, comfort.

“Maybe he couldn’t? I’m-I’m not sure…”

You have him a little squeeze as he spoke. “But from what you have told me, he was a great man.”

“He was.” You said sadly.

“I bet God made sure he is happy in heaven. A perfect place for him to rest in the afterlife.” It was true. He made sure of it. Your father was happily fishing with a five year old version of you right now, but Chuck couldn’t tell you that.

“What do you think it is like?”

“Heaven?” Chuck asked. He looked down and saw your tears had stopped. Your eyes were still red from crying, but as you both talked, your pain seemed to lessen. “Well…It’s like your own happy place, to live your happiest memories…I would guess.” 

You sniffled as you looked up at him, looking a little lost. “That sounds nice.”

“It is…what do you think it will be?”

“His happiest memories?” 

Chuck nodded and smiled. He wanted you to remember the happy moments with your father, not the sad and painful loss.

“Well, there was this one time we went fishing…”

000

It was now late at night and you and Chuck were sitting on the floor, eating Chinese, sharing stories. It was during that time that your sorrow drifted away for a moment and was replaced with temporary happiness.

You knew Chuck was wanting you to remember happy things, and you were so happy your feet led you here, Chuck was just the person you needed. You sighed as you gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Chuck. I really need this…”

Chuck reached forward and captured your hand in his. “I know it’s hard, but I’ll be here, whenever you need me.”

You started to tear up as he kissed your forehead. “I wish you could have met him. I bet he would have loved you.” 

Chuck shifted as he pushed a thought from his mind. He chastised himself for even thinking it, it was against his own rules…no…he couldn’t. “I wish I could have too. I would have told him what an amazing daughter he has. How smart and beautiful and caring she is.”

“Chuck…” you scoffed, followed by a soft chuckle.

“It’s true. I would have told him how proud he should be of you…and thank him for raising the amazing woman I love.”

Chuck saw you look up and smile. It was the first time he had told you, and you didn’t even hesitate to say an ‘I love you’ back. 

Chuck made sure to get you home, walking you to the door. 

“I can’t thank you enough, for tonight.” Your voice was a bit harsh from the talking and crying, but you needed this…

“No, I’m happy to be there for you.” Chuck said as he pulled you in tight for a hug, you head nuzzling into his neck. “Get some rest, okay?”

000

Chuck sat at his desk with a smile on his face. The morning sun was coming into the house as he listened to you tell him about your ‘dream’. At least, that’s what you thought it was. He had the idea to do this last night, but it would be too risky. He decided against it until he had heard your heartbreaking prayer…

You went on about how he, you, and your dad was fishing. Your dad and Chuck got along well, even if Chuck was the worst fisherman you had ever seen. But the part that brought you to tears on the phone, happy tears, was the end of your dream. 

“I got to say goodbye.” You said softly into the speaker. “I got to say I loved him, and we spoke…it was…”

Chuck stayed quite as you went on. “He told me not to cry, unless they were happy tears. He told me to be happy, because he was, in heaven.”

“It sounds perfect.” Chuck said softly. He gave you and your father some time alone in your ‘dream’, aka heaven, last night. He was happy that your dad helped you heal your broken heart.

“You know what’s amazing? Last night, for the first time in a long time…I prayed. I prayed to God for the chance to see him, one last time, to say goodbye.”

Chuck had to take a deep breath before he spoke, trying to rein in his emotions, lest he let them out and reveal something he shouldn’t. “He must have heard you.” 

“Maybe…but he answered…” You spoke softly, asking the silent question ‘why’?

Chuck could hear the question in your tone, and he smiled as he saw your call pull up in his drive. “Because he loves you.” 


End file.
